


D'une peau à l'autre

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En réponse à la fic <a href="http://little-meenoo.livejournal.com/19996.html">Dans la peau de l'autre</a> de little_meenoo@LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'une peau à l'autre

Des pas rapides, mais légers, teintés d'un rythme trahissant une bonne part de frustration, résonnèrent sur le plancher et monsieur Mitaka osa pousser la tête hors de son bureau pour jeter un œil sur la situation. Au cas où elle soit catastrophique ou pire, ce qui n'était pas si inhabituel.

"Oh, bonjour Ta–", salua-t-il son plus acharné employé avant de se demander pourquoi le jeune homme portait un des désuets uniformes féminins.

C'était une de ces robes simples, sans trop de froufrous par-dessus laquelle était jeté un tablier, rappelant le costume d'une bonne. Monsieur Mitaka en avait acheté quelques-uns, avant de réaliser que son personnel s'était ramassé être exclusivement masculin pendant qu'il n'y prêtait pas trop attention. Les uniformes féminins s'étaient retrouvés illico presto oubliés dans le fond d'un placard.

"Taro !? Qu'est-ce que–"

Le jeune homme, enfin, plutôt la jeune femme, se retourna vers lui et monsieur Mitaka resta muet. Taro n'avait pas changé que ses vêtements, son corps, définitivement, avait subi lui aussi des modifications radicales. 

"C'est la faute de Minagawa !", siffla avec fureur le– _la_ chef de rang avec un geste rageur pour coincer une mèche rebelle de cheveux pâles et derrière son oreille.

Elle se détourna avec humeur et, comme elle était armée d'un balai, monsieur Mitaka décida de prudemment retourner dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte, s'y appuya et contempla pendant un long moment le mur en face de lui. Puis, par précaution, il décida de se pincer. 

Pour réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Ce qui le soulagea, il avait bien d'autres problèmes déjà : encore heureux qu'il ne commence pas dans son vieil âge à fantasmer sur des jeunes hommes qui se transformaient mystérieusement en jeunes femmes !

***

"Tu ne vas quand même pas te murer ici pour le reste de la journée ?", demanda Maki.

"Et pourquoi pas, hein !?", lui répliqua Taro avec venin, continuant d'astiquer avec une obsession encore plus terrible que d'habitude.

"Euh, bah…", hésita le blond. "Il y a bien des gens qui vont finir par devoir les utiliser, les toilettes !"

Taro releva la tête et Maki dut faire un effort pour la regarder dans les yeux et ne pas contempler bêtement son décolleté : il allait devoir féliciter Minagawa, il avait été généreux sur la taille de bonnet.

"Et tu proposes que je fasse quoi alors ?", il avisa le sourire stupide de Maki et agita la brosse à toilettes dans sa direction. "Si tu penses encore la moindre remarque déplacée, je t'enfonce ça dans la gorge jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes !

— Rhâ, ce que tu peux manquer de féminité !", se plaignit le blond et Taro lui renversa le seau d'eau sale sur la tête.

" _C'est parce que je ne suis pas une femme !_ ", grinça-t-il les dents serrées si fort qu'il faillit fort qu'il faillit faire fondre certaines de ses molaires.

Avant que la situation dégénère, Jun passa la tête par la porte.

"Oh, monsieur Maki, monsi– madame Taro, vous êtes cachés là !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demanda Maki, la voix un peu en écho caché comme il l'était sous son seau.

"Et bien, monsieur Tokumi a malencontreusement renversé une commande et pendant qu'il nettoie, je suis seul pour servir les clients. L'un de vous deux pourrait-il m'aider ?"

Taro secoua vivement la tête pour signifier qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'aller parader aux tables ; Maki souleva sous seau de quelques centimètres pour libérer ses yeux.

"Hé, fais un effort, regarde dans quel état tu m'as mis ! Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça !"

***

Maki finissait d'ajuster son tablier, le lissait du plat de la main quand il remarqua Tokumi et Minagawa qui espionnaient quelque chose qui se passait dans la grande salle. Il les rejoignit et avant qu'il pose une question, le chef cuisinier leva un index devant ses lèvres pour lui signifier de garder le silence. Il pointa et le blond suivit la direction qu'on lui indiquait.

À une table, Taro essayait en vain de libérer son bras. Le client qui la tenait ne lâchait pas prise et, à l'expression hystérique visible sur le visage de Taro, il était évident qu'elle était partagée entre tuer le client et l'importance de conserver une réputation décente au Café, entre hurler de rage et les conséquences désastreuses d'une scène pareille pour la bonne publicité du Café.

Maki, lui, ne réalisa pas ce qu'il faisait. En fait, s'il s'était arrêté deux secondes pour prendre le temps d'y penser, il n'aurait probablement rien fait. Mais son instinct et toute une variété de pulsions difficiles à contrôler ne virent qu'une jolie jeune femme en détresse. 

Son corps, de lui-même, marcha à grandes enjambées furieuses vers Taro et le client qui essayait de l'attirer vers lui. Cet idiot de client ne semblait pas tout à fait être capable d'interpréter l'expression de la jeune femme comme étant de la répulsion. Maki serra les poings en cours de route et dès qu'il fut assez près, le droit fit un beau crochet qui alla percuter le visage du salaud.

"Non mais, tu te crois où !?", siffla-t-il, enragé, comme le client basculait sur le dos avec sa chaise.

Surpris et avec une belle flèche bien plantée dans le derrière de son orgueil, il se redressa, l'air menaçant et Maki ne recula pas, prêt à en découdre. Une petite main fragile referma les doigts sur la manche du client.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je vous prie de quitter le Café sur le champ", sourit poliment Jun.

"Aaah !?", râla le client, "tu crois que tu peux me faire partir, sale petit pé–"

La main gentiment refermée sur sa manche se transforma en un clin d'œil en prise vicieuse, lui tordant le bras douloureusement derrière le dos, avec force bruits suspects de craquements.

"Je crois vous avoir demandé de sortir", Jun ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Le client, cette fois, fit beaucoup moins de façons et se laissa escorter dehors. 

"Bon débarras !", lança Maki derrière lui, satisfait.

Il y eut des chœurs de _Kyaaah !_ et de _Aww !_ , des applaudissement aussi et Maki oublia de s'enorgueillir de cette douce chanson. Il se retourna vers la demoiselle en détresse, fraîchement sauvée, et la prit par les épaules, se perdant un peu dans la richesse de la couleur de ses yeux, enivré de son héroïque exploit chevaleresque.

"Est-ce que ça–"

_Paf !_

La gifle le prit par surprise. Il avait complètement oublié que c'était _Taro_ , la demoiselle en détresse.

"Ne me touche pas !", vint le cri hystérique et comme si la marque rouge sur sa joue n'était pas assez, Taro trouva judicieux de lui envoyer par la tête le plateau rond qu'elle tenait à la main.

"J'ai… J'ai bien fait, non ?", demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix quand Jun revint à l'intérieur.

"Oh, monsieur Maki !", le très joli jeune homme secoua la tête, désapprobateur. "Moi, à votre place, j'aurais enfoncé mon poing dans son estomac et je lui aurais arraché les tripes", lui dit Jun avec le plus pur, le beau des sourires angéliques.

***

Pour le reste de la journée, ils laissèrent Taro s'isoler dans l'arrière-salle et aucun d'entre eux n'osa le déranger. Minagawa alla le retrouver peu après avoir fermé le Café, histoire qu'il ne passe pas la nuit là : il s'arrêta en voyant Taro se frotter encore convulsivement le bras avec un linge imbibé de détergent. Les bouteilles vides s'étalaient autour de lui, laissant deviner à quoi il avait occupé ses heures libres.

Il était retourné au confort de ses vêtements personnels : il avait roulé le bas du pantalon trop long et le tee-shirt glissait sur une de ses épaules. L'uniforme avait été abandonné dans un coin et Minagawa fut quand même passablement surpris que Taro n'ait pas poussé la névrose jusqu'à les brûler.

Discrètement, Minagawa toussa dans son poing pour attirer son attention.

Mais là où n'importe quel autre jour peut-être, il aurait été enveloppé d'un voile de mystère et aurait fait baisser la température ambiante, il affichait une expression suspicieusement normale. Taro l'ignora, continuant à frotter son bras.

"Je t'ai apporté à boire", offrit Minagawa d'une voix bizarrement pauvre en volutes noires.

"Je n'ai pas soif.

— Oh, mais je crois que tu devrais aimer ce thé en particulier", insista Minagawa, sans toutefois pousser un millier de menaces dans la phrase pour qu'on lui obéisse. "Paraît-il qu'il change les gens."

Taro releva la tête et lui accorda un regard. 

"Tu veux me transformer en grenouille, cette fois ?", demanda-t-il, le ton sec. "T'assurer que seul le baiser de ce puant de prince Maki me rendra ma forme originale ?"

Minagawa ressentit un étrange tiraillement dans le fond de son ventre, qu'il apparenta au malaise. Il avait peut-être poussé la blague un peu trop loin. Il leva quand même un doigt à ses lèvres, pencha la tête de quelques degrés sur le côté et murmura :

"Maintenant que tu m'en parles…"

Un éclat dangereux brilla dans les lunettes de Taro ; Minagawa eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin sur cette ligne de pensée. 

"Je suis désolé", s'excusa franchement le chef cuisinier en inclinant la tête.

Taro s'approcha d'un pas.

"Et pourquoi Maki, d'abord ?", demanda-t-elle et elle approcha d'un autre pas. "C'est un imbécile sans cervelle, une larve gluante, certainement même est-il l'empereur de la médiocrité et je ne dis pas ça pour le flatter… Alors que toi, tu…"

Minagawa haussa les sourcils, pris de court ; Taro s'avança encore, réduisant peu à peu la distance entre eux jusqu'au néant complet. La différence de taille entre eux n'était pas si grande et leurs lèvres étaient maintenant voisines. Le chef cuisinier cligna des yeux. Ses savants calculs ne l'avaient pas préparé à une réaction pareille. 

Il n'était préparé ni pour les yeux doux, ni pour cette vulnérabilité de la confession à venir, ni même à son propre cœur étrangement emballé et à sa gorge soudain asséchée… Taro, homme ou femme, n'était certainement pas aussi joli que Jun, mais il avait un certain… charme.

"Tu…", répéta Taro, l'image même de la gêne, yeux baissés modestement.

Un sursaut d'amusement s'empara de Minagawa et il se flatta d'être plus haut que Maki dans les pensées de Taro. Cela le plaçait considérablement plus haut que le rang honni de brosse à toilettes. …Peut-être avait-il sans le vouloir provoqué tout ça pour vivre cette scène précisément ? Que savait-il au fond de son propre subconscient ! C'était un endroit trop noir, trop insondable pour être exploré ! 

Ce qui vint briser ses tendres débuts d'espoirs amoureux, c'est le poing sauvagement enfoncé dans son ventre qui le fit plier en deux. 

"Tu mérites vraiment que je t'étrangle !", grinça Taro, s'emparant rapidement de la tasse de thé avant qu'elle bascule à terre.

Il l'engloutit dans une longue gorgée et regagna ses lignes moins rondes pendant que Minagawa réapprenait lentement à respirer.

"D'accord", souffla-t-il lentement, "j'ai bien mérité ça."


End file.
